


Ice Skating

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack convince a very reluctant Hiccup to come ice skating with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested some hijackson, so I wrote this

"Come on, it’ll be fun!"

"I don’t see what part of strapping blades to your feet and sliding around on ice with them is supposed to be fun."

Jack ignored his complaints and grabbed his hand to tug him toward the lake. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes, but let himself be dragged by the older boy. They reached the frozen pond shortly after and Jack quickly sat down, threw off his boots and pulled on the skates. He jumped on the ice before Hiccup was even done removing his own boots.

"What are you waiting for? Can’t a big, tough viking like you handle some ice skating?"

Hiccup huffed, puffed his chest shoved his feet into the skates, stood back up and took a determined step onto the ice. He promptly fell down on his rump. Jack, skating backward just to taunt him, bent over laughing.

"Haha," Hiccup said dryly. "That’s very funny."

Jack smirked and skated back to him. He held out his hand to help him up. Hiccup pulled himself upright and managed to stay on his unsteady feet, gripping Jack’s hand tighter than his pride was comfortable with. 

"So, are you ready to skate now? I’ll hold your hand."

Hiccup glared, but let Jack drag him along the ice. He didn’t bother with skating on his own at first, concentrating on not falling and looking like an idiot again in front of this boy that he may have a crush on. But, once he was more steady on his feet and maybe confident enough that he might not fall down the moment he tried to move them, Jack guided him through the basics on ice skating.

In no time, Hiccup was skidding across the ice on his own. He didn’t want to admit it, after all the grumbling, but he was enjoying the feeling of the wind on his face as he sped across the frozen pond. Jack had been right. This was fun.

At least until the ice cracked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you saw that coming.


End file.
